Ari's Adventures
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: Ari Ólafsson. Young and fresh from the volcanic island of Iceland. Representing Iceland in Eurovision. This could only mean the most bizarre adventures ahead with his own country and his friends
1. Ari's Adventures: Prologue

The national selection for Iceland was a big deal for the little population of the Icelandics. They took it seriously but for some reason, Iceland didn't bother taking it as serious as the others would

Back when it was Yohanna, he had a great time with her. She was his dream girl in every ways possible but as the contest came to an end and new people started coming in and out, Yohanna just kinda dissappeared. It saddened Iceland because he was already considering her as a close friend, something he rarely did with his other representatives

Years after, he never got the chance to connect to anyone of his own representative. He could never relate to any of them and they were too fixated on the competition. Winning is great and all but all Iceland wanted, as years went by, was a human he could call his friend

2018 approached, it was the year of ballads as the entries that had come out were mostly plain and bland

Iceland loves ballad. It was tradition for Icelandics to go for either plain ballads or just Pollaponk. Amongst all of the competitors, he was not amused by any of them

"Are you sure you're not interested in them? There might be one person" Iceland scoffed. Norway was the second person who knew about his boredom towards the Eurovision selection in his nation, Norway understood that even though Iceland wanted to win, he also wanted a friend

"It's easy for you to say, your kid's coming back for a return!"

"I'm really proud of him but at the same time I am frustrated because I feel like he just came back with a fucking scat of all things just to fuck with me. Dunno why"

"Probably because you cursed him to be immortal?" Norway stayed quiet afterwards

"Anyways. You should really consider it. I feel like this would be the year" And the older nation left Iceland in confusion. No one should ever doubt Norway's judgement, but Iceland still doubted it

So Iceland gave Songkvaneppin one more chance. Maybe see anyone there who might be his age, which would be rare considering the rare young singers in Eurovision

He was just walking through the hall of the building before a guy, rushing towards the stage, fell over him

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Iceland rubbed his head from the impact

"Yeah yeah it's cool" The nation finally got a good look of the guy

He looked like he's about his age, with brownish blonde hair and blue-ish eyes. His smile was nervous yet it showed sincerity. He was wearing a maroon-coloured suit and... Are those red shoes???

"I'm sorry, I was very excited I didn't see you there, Mr. Steilsson" The teen helped him up. Iceland was curious of the person before him, as he sensed a feeling of familiarity from him

"What's your name, kid?" Although most nations would remember most of their population's name, Iceland could've cared less

"Ari. Ari Ólafsson!"

"How old are you? You look really young"

"I am 19" My age... Iceland's eyes widened

"Why are you here?"

"I want to try out for the Eurovision. I know I'm too young and I'm probably not qualified enough but I really want to see what's out there..." His words. None of them contained lies

An explorer... Like me... He's my age...

Could this be what Norway was talking about?

Iceland could only smile

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Ari" Ari's expression lighted up

"Oh thank you, Mr. Steilsson!" If his expectation was right, and what Norway said were no bullshits, then Ari might be the person he's looking for

The competition came. Iceland had to admit, he was impressed by Ari. His voice was as strong as Serbia's Marija Šerifović in 2007, the song held great and deep meaning. It was perfect. And he could tell Ari thought the same

"There's always a choiceee we can make..." His voice was soothing. Thought it sounded more like a plain old boring ballad towards the others, Iceland on the other hand felt energy and nostalgia at the same time

As the song came to an end, Iceland rose up and clapped the hardest. For some reason, Ari made him feel something he had not felt in awhile. And he was damn sure it's not gay

Maybe he's the one... Yeah, I'm sure

What surprised Emil to no end was a crying Ari running down the stage, covering his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks

"They said keep practising. And they were right" Was the only sentence Emil need to consider Ari a winner

You did well... I really do hope you could make it to Eurovision

The press started surrounding Iceland, it was probably an odd sight for them to see their nation so enthustiastic about the national selection. Besides, even his people knew of his lack of interest in attending it

"It's been a long time since we see you here again, Mr. Steilsson. Tell me, who do you think is worthy to represent us in Eurovision? Who is your favourite this year?" Emil glanced to where Ari was, still crying on his family's shoulders. Emil smiled softly

"Ari had potential. I do hope he could make it to Eurovision this year, he's my personal favourite" The press continued asking why he thought so, Iceland didn't bother answer it. Besides

Isn't it only proper to support your friend?

The announcement came and Emil could easily say, it was one of the most heart-racing announcement ever

Ari stood amongst the other competitors, young and fresh ready to accept lost. But what he got, was not what he expecter

"OUR CHOICE!" More tears streammed down his eyes and Emil couldn't help but cry along

"ARI!" Emil ran towards Ari in a childlike manner and jumped on him

"M-mr. Steilsson?! Wha-"

"Just call me Emil, buddy!"

So began Ari's Eurovision adventures


	2. Ari's Adventures: Win A Ticket

For most of the population, it was an honor to be invited to their nation personification's domain. People who had access were the government and representatives in certain events

"A-are you sure I won't be disturbing anything?" It had been the 10th time Ari question the same thing over and over again

"Ari, literally no one lives with me. I think you'll be fine" Ari just nod. He couldn't wait till' both of them made it to Emil's living place

Some said their living places were huge and majestic as they served important roles in the lives of the people, few of the most majestic ones were England and China. While some were classical and old-fashioned, truly showed the beauty of their nation's culture such as the Southeastern Asian

But Iceland, was unlike other countries

"Welcome to Emil's Domain" It was every teenager's dream house; The living room had a widescreen TV with video game consoles lying around and video games just spreaded across the room, beanies replaced the sofas, there were loads of lights, probably for partying, there was also a training kit but that was the only healthy thing in the whole room

It was perfect

"You live here?!" Iceland nodded with pride, it took him a whole century to find his taste in interior

"It's not as much as Norway's but it's still the best. I got another house but that's just a summer house" Ari's eyes widened. Though he's mature and clean but it just felt proper for the young Icelandic to feel excited on the first sight of the living room.

"Make yourself at home! I'm gonna prepare some snacks, we'll talk more then" Ari did as he was told and scanned the room a bit more until he spotted what seem to be a person asleep on one of the beanies

"What about that guy? Who's that?" Iceland walked in again, with face already covered in melted cheese. The nation rolled his eyes as he spotted the familiar person on the beanie

"Oh, that's just a friend" Iceland tried waking the other nation up. What did he do? He kicked him in the ass. Literally.

"AH! WHAT?!" Hong Kong looked up, still droopy from his sudden wake up call. He spotted an unamuse Iceland and another kid beside him

"Who's he?" Ari waved his hand excitedly. Ah, his dream representative, a social dude who's able to make friends at first sight, it would come in handy for his plans to take over the wor- _WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT_

"Oh, he's my new representative for Lisbon, his name is Ari. Ari, this is Hong Kong, or Leon if you prefered. You can also call him Pussy McAsshole" Leon hit the Icelandic's shoulders lightly as he shot a glare towards him

"Don't listen to him. So, you're Iceland's new representative" Hong Kong's sight was later fixated on the young teen before him

"You know, you're lucky Icey actually invited you over, he never does that to his other representatives. Yohanna was the only one but you know what happened" Emil stared at Ari, who's expression was obviously bewildered, he could see how nervous he was with Hong Kong staring him like he's some sort of secret psycho or something

"Y-yes! And I would like to make the most of it!" It took him awhile before Leon's eyes softened on the boy. He then spat on his right hand and with the same serious expression on his face, he lend the boy his hand

"Spit swear me you won't disappoint me nor Iceland. You won't forget about us and you would bring glory to the Icelandic people!" Ari was at first confused before he stared at his own hand with confident looks and spat on it as well

"I can't guarantee victory... Nor glory... Nor anything positive at all but I can train hard for it! As for loyalty, you can count on me!" And so the hands were shook and the spit swear was made. Emil was surprised how quick Ari adapted to Hong Kong's quirky behaviour, unlike his previous representatives. Then again, Ari wasn't like the other representatives

"Awesome! Now get ready for the adventures of your lifetime with your bros and sis!"

"Sis?" Whoops. Hong Kong didn't mention her now did he?

"Oh yeah, we have another squad member but she's not here. Maybe soon!"

"Oh, alright!" Hong Kong then nudged Emil's arm 'gently'. The Icelandic finally cleared his throat, not before shooting the Canton a dark glare of course

"Would you like to, I don't know, go meet the others and their representative? You don't have to if you don't want to" The representative raised an eyebrow, unsure of what that meant

"Ice, be more specific! Look, I might be Asian but I know plenty. You see, there's a yearly Nordic-only meeting and European meeting with the nations and the representative. It's held every year after Melfest and before the pre-parties. It's to connect the representative with the others and the nations too, so it's all just a friendly meeting between competitions. Basically, you're just gonna meet other nations and their country personification" Ari finally understood, giving a nodding gesture and an excited smile

"Emil has been avoiding them for... 9 years, I think? Maybe it's about time he go out and meet the world?" Iceland scoffed slightly

"Really? Why were you avoiding them, Ice?" Iceland really didn't want to answer, but coming from his representative, he couldn't resist

"It's just... I didn't feel it, ya know? Don't get me wrong, I love Eurovision and I love the meetings held. But, from the previous years, I've been avoiding the meeting because I couldn't show up with my previous representative. I couldn't connect enough with them to bring them to such a meeting. None of them, were me. They didn't represent me. The last person I could connect with was Yohanna, and that was like 9 years ago"

"Then if that's the case... Why me?"

"Because... I don't know, man. I just felt like, you're me. I saw something, heard, watched, and I saw myself in you. It's kinda cheesy, I know, but yeah, you get what I mean" Both of them stayed silent, not knowing how to respond

"Don't make me repeat myself, alright! That was too much to repeat!" The two finally smiled and Hong Kong pulled out a tape recorder form his back

"No need to repeat yourself" And Iceland tried to push back the need to murder Hong Kong. Emil finally took a deep breath and continued

"So, you're in?"

"HELL YEAH I'M IN!" And it began, Ari's awesome adventures, and Iceland could just hope he would stay entertained the whole way to Norway


	3. Ari's Adventures: Nordic Household

Arriving in Norway was not much of a problem for the three really. The only problems were the fact that Hong Kong got suspended for bringing illegal fireworks on board and Ari losing his luggage

"Geez, the Norwegians are really uptight. I mean, come on, it was just one stick! Just for the party!" Leon kept complaining all the way towards the security. They were still waiting for the missing luggage

"Maybe it would be better if you just buy the fireworks here? Instead of bringing it along?" Emil could've sworn he saw Leon slightly pout in disappointment. Before the Canton could say anything, Ari appeared with the missing luggage on hand

"Where are we staying?" To be honest, Iceland hadn't thought about that and he didn't want to disappoint his representative, that would be an embarrassing first impression. He had already contacted the other Nordics about Ari but he's not sure if they could make it

"We... Umm... I guess the Nordic Summer House. And yes, we have a summer house for several occasions and family gathering" The other two's eyes lighten up, filled with curiousity and excitement. Emil had never invited anyone else into the Nordic summer house except, well, other nordics. Norway had invited England and Romania once and Denmark had once invited America and Prussia. It's about time Iceland invited someone else in

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" The two followed Emil along with enthusiasm and anticipation to enter the legendary Nordic Household

 ***Nordic Summer House. Oslo, Norway***

Iceland kicked the door open with much force, causing the door to create a loud 'Bang' on the wall

"Behold, the summer house!" The two couldn't believe their eyes when they saw it. A huge ballroom-like enterance and living room, painted soft baby blue. There were chandeliers hanging on the roof and on the walls stood majestic columns. Not a single scratch found in the living room and oh, a widescreen TV with both an X-box game console and PlayStation 4. Along with cds, DVDs, game cassettes. and about hundreds of books

"Holy shit..." Both said in unison as they kept staring on the majesty which was just the living room

"You're impressed already? Wait till' you check out the guest rooms! We have 5 rooms for ourselves and the other 5 for the guest so you two could crash in mine or take one of the rooms" They didn't listen, Emil noticed. They were too captivated by the mansion-like house. It was as if the angels went down just to build this specific house

"I have the other Nordics coming over so while we wait..." Iceland pulled the two towards his room on the second floor which was also a beauty. The room was huge with blue and red stripes painted across the wall, a few anime posters hanging on the walls (most notable would be Digimon, Pokemon, Shingeki No Kyojin, Owari No Seraph, and Yuri on Ice)

The bed was a twin bed with football motive sheets, there were bookshelves filled with novels and university books and a few Jurassic World action figures. Three computer screen lined up on the table with the same amount of keyboard and mouse set, beanies at seats, there were speakers, mics, a violin, and an electric guitar which Iceland was not allowed to use when the others were around. Oh and there's a mini fridge and another widescreen TV. It was the perfect teenage dream, completed with energy drinks and leftover pizza visible on the computer desk

"... I'm never coming home..." Both Leon and Ari shed a few tears, inspired and touched by the godly powers radiated by the room before them. It was like a mini heaven but with chips and Monster Energy drinks everywhere

"This is, by far, the best suite I've ever seen in my entire life. I'm gonna cry!" And he did. Ari and Leon began crying on each other's shoulders, patting while telling each other everything would be okay

"Thank you, Ice. Thank you for this wonderful experience" Both of them felt as if they were blessed by the heavens. Iceland, on the other hand, was not amused

"Would you guys chill? It's just a room" Hearing the sentence, the other two gasped in shock

"How dare you speak lowly of the heavens' gift?" Leon started blabbering in a British accent

"It's just a room! Ari, back me up"

"You dare belittle such glory and majesty? This deserves praise!" And there went his representative to the dark side. Ari was, also, blabbering nonsense in a (terrible) British accent. Both of them were praising the room as if it was something out of this world

Which technically was something they had never seen nor experienced before

"Alright. I get it. It's cool. Now come on! I have Fortnite and that shit ain't gonna play itself!" And then it started


End file.
